Wolves and Sheep
by Mrs.Mercer500
Summary: When Alice meets David, she finds herself falling in love with the mysterious boy who seems so familiar to her. Having weird dreams and strange cravings, Alice is caught off guard when someone tells her what's going on. And that Michael is going to stop i
1. The Arrival At Grandpa's

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

"Isn't the beach beautiful, kids?"

Alice watched as her Aunt Lucy walked over to the border between the street and the beach, looking over at the ocean. The waves crashed against the white shores; the sun blazed down on the various people who traveled along the boardwalk. Yes, the place was beautiful....Her mother would have liked it...

It had been four months since Alice's mother had walked over to their apartment balcony; stood on the railing, and jumped off. A lot of people told Alice her mother had not been in the right state of mind after her parents had split up, and she knew this. A person could obviously not be well in the head if they think slicing their skin up all the time is the best way to heal. Alice was sure her mother would kill herself when she saw her standing by the same balcony she fell from.

_'Mom? What are you doing?' Alice approached her mother slowly, _

_'Doesn't the sky look lovely honey? It reminds me of your father's eyes...' _

Alice never knew what to say when her mother had spoken of her father. Telling her that he was nothing but a two-timing man whore who drank all day and cheated all night, would have only upset her mother more. Even though he had left her for another woman, Alice's mother still missed her husband, and wished for his return. Alice knew this would never happen. The man was too self-absorbed to care about anyone other than himself; he hadn't even hesitated when Alice called him to tell him about his ex-wife's death.

'_Told ye it was gonna happen,'_ He said in a slur. It had been two in the afternoon and he was already drunk...

Typical Dad...

"Yeah mom," Her cousin, Sam, replied, "Real nice...Can we go home now?"

"Oh Sam," Aunt Lucy smiled, "You're going to love it here, trust me. Now, why don't you, Michael and Alice go get something to eat? It's been a long trip..."

She handed Sam a few bills, and he urged Alice to go with him. Long ago, Sam and Alice had been close. They were almost inseparable; they would sit for hours in Sam's bedroom reading comic books, watching television, or walking around town doing whatever they wanted. However, when Alice's mother died, Alice had become more closed in. The teenager was well aware that she rarely spoke to anyone nowadays, but Alice didn't care. She'd rather become mute than had to tell someone about her nightmares, or the nights she spent awake crying in her bedroom or the time she herself wanted to jump off a twenty-third floor.

It was her fault. The entire death was her fault. She knew her mother was ill, and yet she did nothing. Alice had not urged the doctor to send her to an institution, or to raise the dosage of her medicine. She simply sat back as she watched her mother's stability crumble. She felt her eyes sting with tears, but she held them back as she followed Sam to the nearest food vendor.

The last thing she wanted was attention...

"What'll it be, kid?" The fat tattooed hotdog vendor asked,

"Four hotdogs, please," Sam handed him the money.

Alice spotted the sweaty man's eye linger over to her, eyeing her with interest. Why did men like him do that? Were they that oblivious to their un-attractiveness? Turning away in disgust, Alice looked over to the rest of the street. All kinds of people, mostly tattooed people with weird hairstyles or clothing, walked around minding their own business. Alice was not used to so many strange people in one area. Back home in Phoenix, people were ordinary, so normal it made Alice want to barf. Here, in Santa Carla, it was interesting to watch.

"Hey Al," Sam called her attention, offering her a hotdog, "I got yours with lots of mustard. I know you like it,"

Alice smiled at her cousin and began to walk with him as she ate. The meat was hot, probably fresh. The mustard gave the bread and hotdog a tangy flavor that she loved. Her stomach had been growling for something good, and savoring the food, Alice could only grin slightly.

Sam was trying to be nice. It was in his nature to care about people, like his mom. He had spent half the car ride passively beckoning Alice to speak. To please him, Alice did, but not much. She felt if she spoke, she might reveal things that she didn't want to say.

"Now, Grandpa's house isn't too far away," Aunt Lucy said, when they returned, "So, we won't be driving much longer. Maybe if we unpack quickly, we can all go explore the boardwalk. It looks like fun, doesn't it Alice?"

Why did she single her out all the time? Was it out of pity? Alice nodded as she fixed a strand of her hair, looking over to her older cousin, Michael. Michael was a tall, brawny boy with curly black hair that trailed down to his shoulders. His motorcycle was bright red, but it was more of a dirt bike than an actual motorcycle; and his jeans, t-shirt and boots thing fit all too well with 'Biker' look he was trying to achieve. Sometimes, Alice wished she knew how Michael snuck around a person like his mother without being asked a single question? Was it because he was older and almost an adult?

Alice dreamed she had been older...

When Alice arrived at Grandpa's with her relatives, they found the old man lying on the floor, pretending to be dead. Well, it was only obvious to Alice, anyways, since she was the only one grinning. She recalled the last time she had visited Grandpa with her own mother; he had done the trick then too. Aunt Lucy hovered over her father, touching his head, looking for any sign of something being wrong.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked, gaining a smirk from Alice,

"I ain't dead," Grandpa suddenly lifted his head, 'But I'm doing a damn good job at faking it,"

"Oh Dad!" Aunt Lucy laughed, hugging her father tightly.

"Ah, it was funny for the moment, wasn't it?" Grandpa asked the kids, hugging both Michael and Sam, "Haven't seen you both since you were small..."

He stopped at Alice, and his friendly smiled faded. When would people start smiling at her? All the pitiful looks and concerned gazes were beginning to bother Alice, and they only saddened her more. Grandpa touched Alice's small shoulder first, a worried look in his eyes,

"You alright, kiddo?" He asked,

Alice nodded, but she knew he didn't believe her. He brought her into a hug, drowning her in the scent of light sweat and cigars. It would have made any normal person gag, but Alice seemed to have adapted to this over the years. Letting her go, they all grabbed their things and Grandpa lead them inside his home. The house reminded her of a loge with taxidermy animals; wooden structure and elemental colors all around. Alice recalled the times when her mother and Grandpa would tell stories of her childhood b y the stone fireplace underneath the antler piece, and Alice would fall asleep listening to her mother's voice.

While Sam complained about there being no television, Alice took it upon herself to find a room upstairs. Hopefully, the room she used to sleep in was still there, and she could claim it as her own.

"Oh Alice!" Grandpa called to her as he trailed up behind her on the staircase, "There's something I want to give you,"

Alice stopped and settled her begs down on the middle step, watching her grandfather fumble in his pockets. He pulled out a long necklace from his pocket and handed it to her. On the end of the black rope hung a small green emerald that was tied in place by the rope. Alice recognized it was the necklace her mother used to wear before she had a nervous breakdown and tried to hang herself by using the necklace as a noose. She ran the pad of her thumb across the rough edges, feeling the point press against her skin.

"I know this might draw up some bad memories, but I thought it'd be right if you had it," He told her, "She always said she wanted you to have it if when she passed on. I never thought I'd be the one giving it to you,"

"Thanks, Grandpa," Alice spoke, a small smile on her face, "I really like it."

Grandpa returned her smile and then proceeded to help Aunt Lucy with the boxes. Alice turned, palming the necklace in her hand, and went upstairs. The room she had been looking for was mostly empty, beside the bed, dresser, wardrobe and mirror. Grandpa told her it had once been he and his wife's room, but after she died, he moved into a room downstairs. A tree blocked the view of the window seat, but it certainly made it easier to sneak out with a long branch being so close.

"I guess this is home now," Alice muttered to herself as she placed her bags on her bed.

She took another look at the gem in her hand. Most kids with suicidal parents would not an element of one of their attempts, but Alice could not find it in herself to throw it away. It reminded her too much of her mother, back when she was happier. The green resembled the green in her mother's eyes when she used to smile or laugh. If she threw it away now, what else would she have to remember? Alice tied the gem around her neck, and began to unpack...

If she could do anything for her mother, it'll be wearing the only thing she had left of her...


	2. Handsome Strangers

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

When night rolled around, Alice found herself sitting by the window, a Stephen King novel in her lap. Reading was an easy vice for Alice, especially since it was hard to escape the world around her. People constantly asking if she was alright; thinking if they weren't careful she would head on into the bathroom and try to end her own life. If she eyeballed a knife for too long, Aunt Lucy would snatch it away. Sam and Michael would watch her out of the corner of their eyes when they went out, making sure that she did not jump off the railing or walk willingly into traffic. All the consistent surveillance was enough to drive any teenager insane. Why couldn't they understand she was fine? There was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

She was fine...

'_I'm fine, Alice!' Alice's mother shrieked, blood dripping down her wrists, 'Leave me alone!'_

_'Mom, stop! You're hurt, and we need to get you to a hospital!'_

_'I want to die, Ally! Just let me die!'_

The memory shook Alice. Concentrating on her reading, Alice forgot about the troubles of her own life and began to read about Carrie's. If she thought she had it rough, she could give living with an Bible thumping maniac a shot.

The thought then came into Alice's head. She had read somewhere that insanity was genetic. Millions, possibly billions, of people inherit mental disorders from their parents or past relatives. What if Alice became like her mother? What if something terrible happens to Alice one day many years from now, and she finds herself spiraling down into her own depression? Alice shuddered at this. She could never think of hurting herself, let alone killing. Alice always winced at the smallest pains; she even bruised easily.

Alice closed her book and hugged herself close. She didn't want to be her mother. She wanted to be her own person.

"Hey Alice," Michael's voice came from her bedroom door, she perked her head his way, "Sam and I were gonna head on over to the boardwalk and check out the scene. Wanna come?"

Usually, Alice would have decided to hang back at home and continue reading about Carrie and her miserable life at school, but she didn't feel like reading anymore. It would be nice to get some fresh air for once; the calming waves of the ocean were definitely more pleasant than the dead animal statues Grandpa had made. Maybe seeing the city life around her, she'll forget all about her worries for a while.

"Yes, sure. Just give me a few minutes to change." Alice gestured to the white linen tanktop and pajama pants she wore, and Michael nodded,

"Alright, we'll be downstairs."

Alice walked to her new wardrobe, and searched for a pair of jeans. She flipped through the various garments, but only found dress skirts and mini shorts to wear for bottoms. Alice was not going to wear any of those out in the street where eyes stuck on her like glue. It was scary walking along a street and having every 1 out of 5 men gaze at you from top to bottom. She didn't even think she was pretty enough to be noticed like that. Her short brown hair was too thin and a bit stringy; her eyes were a simple brown and no uniqueness to them. Yes, she had grown into the curves she was born with, but it wasn't much to look at. Desperate for a pair of jeans, Alice began feeling frantic.

Aunt Lucy just _had_ to wash the jeans today...

Settling for a pair of small shorts, Alice slipped them on and pulled on her sneakers. The air felt chilly outside, so Aunt Lucy advised her to wear a jacket, which (the only one) turned out to be a while knitted sweat Aunt Lucy had given her for Christmas...

At least it matched...

Santa Carla nightlife was much more interesting than in the day. Store signs shined in neon colors; vendors of sold their items to curious customers, and people could even get tattoos and piercings right there on the street. People from all walks of life strolled down the boardwalk, visiting the amusement park or heading into shops. A small concert was even being held somewhere beside the boardwalk as it went down into the beach. Alice had never seen anything like it. She was used to the carnivals coming around only once a year, and seeing ordinary people like her roaming the streets. A tall lady covered in tattoos from head to toe, wearing black leather lingere and six inch stilletos, and having neon green hair, was an odd, but fascinating sight. A man breathing fire out of his mouth dazzled her and a crowd of spectators. The smell of food and smoke delighted Alice as it reminded her of when her mother used to take her to the fair for her birthday. Even the faint music from up ahead filled her with excitement. It called her forward, but then something was calling her backward...

"This place is pretty amazing," Sam commented, "Huh, Al?"

"Yeah," Alice said, passing a piercing stand as a girl was having a silver hoop punctured into her earlobe,

"You guys wanna check out that concert up ahead?" Michael asked them both,

"Yeah-"

"I'll meet you guys later," Alice said, not understanding the sudden urge to turn back, "I wanna look around some more,"

"Planning to shop?" Sam asked curiously,

"Maybe. I don't have much money, but I'll see..."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Michael said, walking forward with Sam, who waved.

Alice could not explain her eagerness. She spun around and began walking back to where she had just been. It was as if something was down the boardwalk, far away from her, was enticing her their way. She was interested to know what she was so excited about seeing. Alice never recalled spotting anything that drew her attention when she was down on that side of the boardwalk. It had been a bit of blur as to what she had seen, since it had all registered into her mind at one time. Slowly, she pressed onward, unsure of her strange, new sensation. It was as if someone had taken her stomach and whirled it above their head. It was the kind of feeling you got when you knew something, whether good or bad, was coming your way, and you were not sure how to handle it. Of course she did not know how to handle it. She didn't know what it was...

How can you be prepared for an event if you don't know what it is or what it's for?

After a few minutes, Alice arrived on a less crowded part of the boardwalk, mostly where it was turning into the streets. She spotted a sign, "Max's Video Store", as it glowed in blue and pink neon lights. Her Aunt Lucy was inside, being charmed by a taller bespectacled man wearing expensive clothes and neatly combed hair. Alice smiled a bit to herself. It had been a while since Aunt Lucy had met a guy she was interested in, and this guy seemed to interest her.

_'I hope you hook 'im, Lucy,' _Alice thought to herself.

The agitation in her stomach had began to fade away as she stared around the area. Something had drawn her here, but what could it have been?

Then she heard engines roaring. Alice whipped her head around, and saw four boys, all older than herself, parking their large motorcycles near the side of the boardwalk, laughing and talking without a care in the world. Three of the four has long hair that reached to the middle of their backs or lower, one even had it in long spiraled curls. The only one completely dressed in black (black boots, shirt, pants and coat) had the shortest, being a platinum blond mullet that paired perfectly with his pale skin and scruffy beard.

Alice felt her knees weaken as she watched this particular biker. She was not sure what it was about him, but it made her heart beat surpass the normal speed. Everything about him, about all of them, seemed flawless compared to her. Most of the people she had seen so far had some kind of imperfection or oddity about them, and she thought it was impossible to find a normal person. But yet, here they were, all dressed up in their black clothes and leather jackets, smiling their radiant white smiles and talking in smooth voices.

The only girl there was accompanied by a small boy, and they were both beautiful as well. The girl had light tanned skin, with thick wavy brown hair that curtained around her face, while the boy had shoulder-length sandy blond hair. The girl reminded her of a gypsy, with her white linen dress and beaded scarf around her hips. Alice watched her gracefully climb off the bleach blonde's bike and head off with the little boy at her side. People even looked back at her as she passed them. She truly was incredible.

When Alice turned back to the four boys, the bleach blond was watching her with an amazed expression, as if he thought _she_ was the most beautiful thing in the world. Easily, his lips curved into a smirk and he dismounted off his bike. As he headed towards her, his friends now following him, Alice walked into the street, beginning to walk towards the gate to the amusement park. She looked back and caught him trailing behind her a few feet away, keeping a thick crowd in between him and her. Alice giggled to herself as the adrenaline pumped through her body. With most guys, she'd get freaked out and try to run away from them, but Alice could not help but enjoy being followed by this handsome stranger.

When she entered the park, he was still watching her, his flirtatious look never leaving her. Alice giggled again as she blended in with a crowd that danced to the beat of the music. It was the same musician from the beach not too long ago. People moved to the rhythm of his music, feeling the speaker's vibrations run through their bodies. Alice's sudden change in mood lead her to dancing along to the music, joining the group in their entertainment. She'd take small glances tat the boys, who had apparently separated, since the bleach blond was the only one standing in the crowd of moving people. Once she turned her back, Alice felt a pair of hands touch her sides....

How did he get to her so quickly?

"Hi..." She heard a deep, alluring voice say in her ear....

Alice could not stifle her giggle....


	3. Like Wolves

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

"Hi..." Alice said, trying now not to embarrass herself,

"What's your name?" He asked her, brushing a strand from her shoulder,

"Alice,"

"David," He said without being asked.

Alice spun around, and stared up at him. David's eyes stared down at her with an admiration that Alice could not understand. Here was this gorgeous boy, gaining urning looks from all the lovely girls around him, but yet he was focusing on this one plain looking girl. She could barely take her eyes off him, taking in every small aspect of him. He was like a God. Perfect in every single way. Wordlessly, David took hold of Alice's hand, and lead her to a quieter spot nearby, where the music was faint and they were almost alone.

"You know," He spoke in a deep voice, "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone out here. There's a lot of...creeps...walking around,"

"I've seen them," Alice replied, surprisingly confident, "They don't seem so bad,"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Alice stood in front of him, thinking of what to say next. "So, do you stalk young girls often? Or is this only on occasion?"

David laughed, making her knees weak, "It's not stalking if you want me to follow you,"

"Who said I did?"

David drew in closer to her, and Alice had to hold on to the pole of a nearby stand behind her to keep herself from falling. He cupped her jaw gently, his eyes transfixed on hers. His sly smirk disappeared when he brought her body closer to his, wrapping an arm around her. It was as if they had been together forever, and it was normal for him to be so intent on her. Most girls would have shoved David away from them and walked away, but for some reason, Alice did not. Being there in his arms, Alice had never felt more comfortable and natural with anyone else. Her body just molded against David's as he brought his arms all the way around her waist, and her hands found their way up his shoulders and around his neck. Touching David, his body felt so familiar. As if she had felt him this way before.

"You didn't have to say anything...I could see it in your eyes."

Tenderly, David brought his lips to hers. Alice felt her body melt into David's as she pressed herself tighter against him. The kiss was passionate and unhurried. They both wanted to savor this magnificent moment, as if if would be the last. Goosebumps had formed on Alice's arms as David's rough beard prickled her cheeks and chin. His hold on her became a bit tighter as he lifted her a bit of the ground onto her tiptoes. The entire world easily slipped away as David held onto Alice. The music. The large groups of people passing by them. Everything had seemed to fade away as their kiss sunk deeper and deeper.

"You're so beautiful," David said when their lips finally broke apart, "None of the girls here don't even look half as good as you do,"

Alice could only blush. She sucked up air back into her lungs, trying to regulate her breathing again. This boy had left her completely breathless, and Alice loved it. She swore if she had continued kissing him, she would have died happy. Alice kissed David once more; then he steered her away from the amusement park, his gang following them.

"How long have you been in Santa Carla?" David asked her as they walked along the boardwalk, his arm around her small shoulders,

"A few hours. We had just moved today,"

"'We'?" If she hadn't mistaken it, Alice could have sworn there was a bit of disappointment in her voice,

"I live with my aunt and my two cousins. It's a total drag though, since their always hovering over me,"

"Why's that?"

"They think I'm gonna turn into my mother and jump off a building or something. I tell them I'm fine, but they don't really believe me,"

"Because maybe you aren't,"

"What?"

"Lots of people, particularly after the death of a loved one, might appear fine on the outside, but inside their crumbling to pieces," David said, finding his bike and sitting on it in front of Alice, "Death of a parent is a hard thing to bear alone. You can fool everyone and make them think you're okay, but the reason they are so worried, is because they know you're not,"

"Well, my aunt's a little bit too-"

"Concerned?"

"Yeah. I mean, I understand that she only cares about me, but if I was going to kill myself I would've done it four months ago,"

"Suicidal behavior takes a while to sink in,"

"Where did you get all this information from?" Alice asked him curiously,

"When you've been around people as long as I have," The gang nearby sniggered as if it were an inside joke, "You tend to notice and observe their behavior. Like when a wolf watches a herd of sheep for a long time. He studies them to see which one he can pick out of the whole group. See who the weakest is. I used to sit here and watch people go by. Pick out the people who stood out the most to me,"

"Like a wolf..."

"Yeah..."

David and Alice shared another long stare once again. Alice got lost in his eyes, thinking about how quickly she had met someone she liked. Someone she possibly loved.

'_But I only met him a while back'_ Alice looked down at her watch and saw the time.

Two or three hours had passed since she had last seen Sam and Michael. She was sure they were out looking for her, scared to death that something might have happened to her. If they returned home without her, Aunt Lucy would got into a fit and start calling the police, and maybe even the morge.

David must have sensed this worry, since he brought her close into his chest and kissed her delicately,

"I'll take you home-" He whispered to her,

"-But you don't-"

"David!" The curly blonde called out to him and he turned around.

The beautiful girl from before was strolling up to them with the little boy at her side. If David's good looks made her feel lesser, this girl's certainly did. Her large brown eyes stared at Alice with surprise, as if she had been caught off guard by Alice.

"Star, Laddie," David said calmly, "This is Alice...Alice, this is Star and that's Laddie,"

"Hi," Alice grinned shyly, and they both returned her greeting,

"You can all head on home without me. I'm taking Alice home,"

"Um," Star was unsure what to say, "Alright..."

David straddled his bike; Alice climbing on behind him, holding on snuggly around his torso. Reving the engine to his bike, he winked at the group as he sped off into the night, Alice behind him....


	4. Alice and Emily

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. David's part is little different from the movie, to make it fit.

"I guess I should get going,"

She must have been the most beautiful thing in the world. It was rare that David came across a girl that was too beautiful to devour. When he had first laid eyes on Alice, he had every intention of making her his dinner. She was so petite and weak, it would have been easy to lure her into a dark corner and devour her. By the way she smelled, David could tell she would have tasted wonderful. However, once he pressed his lips on hers, he could not. Realizing who she looked like, and remembering what he had done, David had lost all craving.

It was like he was getting a second chance....

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon," Alice told him, and David could only smirk. She was so innocent. Just like Her. "I had a really nice time with you,"

"I won't be gone for long," Said David, "I'm always around."

Alice smiled, presumably thinking he meant he'd be waiting around for her again tomorrow night, which he would. It killed him (figuratively) to be away from Alice for more than a night. She filled the small hole that was in his dead heart. Seeing her large brown eyes light up, David could not help but return her grin. She was so much like her. It was almost unreal. It was as if Emily had never died.

_'To think this beautiful creature was walking on this Earth all this time,'_ He thought to himself,

"Bye David," She breathed, and she sound almost angelic,

"Bye..."

He watched her head up the driveway to the front door, looking back at him once she reached it. All she needed was that long white frilly dress Emily used to wear, and she'd look just like her. Alice disappeared behind the door, and David rode off into the night.

Alice was Emily. Brought back from the dead. She had to be. She looked too much like Emily. Emily once had the same chocolate brown hair, only it trailed much longer down her back. The eyes that had looked up at him tonight were just like Emily's. Her skin; her scent; her smile. It was all Emily. Alice _was_ Emily.

_'You don't need to fret about Emily, David,'_ He remembered Max telling him after Emily had died, '_Emily will come back to you one day. Trust me, you'll live long enough...'_

David had once hated Max for turning him into what he was now. It was the reason Emily was gone. He had been an animal who could not control himself, much like young Marko.

Instead of heading back to the hotel, he rounded his bike on one side of the house, and parked it underneath a tall tree. Easily, David scaled the tree branches, doing it with little effort. Being a vampire, climbing things was elementary. A smile spread across his face as he stared into the window.

Alice wasn't in her bedroom yet...but she would be soon...

*~*~*~*~*~*

The house was dead quiet when Alice entered the house. She figured Sam must have come home already, since his jacket was strewn across the back of the couch. Creeping up the steps, she prayed to God and every other God she could think of, that Aunt Lucy did not-

"Alice Monroe!" The high-pitch voice of Aunt Lucy came from across the living room, "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you. First, you run away from Sam and Michael-"

"Not to split hairs, Aunt Lucy, but they willingly let me leave. I told them I' d meet with them later-"

"But you didn't! Sam came to me all in a panic when he couldn't find you-"

"-I got lost on the boardwalk-"

"-Did you ever consider the fact that you should have just stay with Sam and Michael?"

"Yes, and I deeply regret it. Can I please go to my room?" All the night's excitement had take all her energy, and her body had began to ache,

"Alright. Go to your room. We can discuss your punishment in the morning..."

Alice sighed as she opened the door to her room and walked inside. Being in the comfort of her own space again was relaxing. Immediately, Alice stripped off her clothes and slid into her pajamas; she crawled underneath her covers and lied in bed. As tired as she was, Alice could not find it in herself to fall asleep. David had occupied her mind; he filled it with interesting stories of his own childhood, and things he had seen. Alice felt her life was so bland compared to his. David was free to roam the streets all night if he wanted to. He could ride his motorcycle wherever he wanted; stay up as long as he wanted, and do whatever he wished.

Alice would have killed to have that freedom....

'_Go to sleep, Alice,'_ She heard a voice like David's say in her head, '_You need rest, babe.'_

Alice thought she was hearing things. There was no way David was there in her room, or even in her mind. Resting her head on the pillow, she looked towards the window for relaxation. But she did not get any. The large, black shadow outside her window frightened her. Her heart pounded as she stared back at it through the window, unsure of what to do. Did she call the police? Animal Control? Grandpa? Slowly rising from her bed, Alice planned to go up to the window and open it; all kidns of scenarios played in her mind and they all scared her.

'_It's just me,' _The voice popped into her head again, '_I want to watch you sleep...'_

Quickly, Alice fell calm again and lied back down. She slowly fell asleep, completely unaware of what was really sitting outside the window...

*~*~*~*~*~*

'_David? What are you doing?"_

_'I'm sorry...Im just so hungry!'_

_A loud shriek sounded. _

_Blood was splattered all over the floor, and a woman with thick brown hair lied on the wooden floor, her body torn to shreds. Over her stood a man in a white shirt that was stained with blood; the crimson fluid dripped out of his mouth as he licked it up with his tongue. His bleach blonde hair was slicked back, but blood had matted into the roots on his hairline. _

_He spun around to face Alice..._

_It was David..._

_*~*~*~*~*_

Alice was given double chores as a punishment, and she would also run errands for Aunt Lucy and Grandpa. Washing the dishes from breakfast, David slipped into her mind again. The nightmare she had had the previous night still scared her. Why would David hurt that woman? Who was she to him or Alice anyway? Did this dream mean something?

She shook her head. No. It didn't mean anything. Loads of people have creepy nightmares every night, why should hers be different? Placing another cleaned dish on the rack, Alice tried to focus on another image instead of the one she had seen in her dream.

"Oh Alice!" Aunt Lucy walked into the kitchen, a wide smile on her face, "I've got something for you!"

Alice turned around, drying her hands with a ragged dishtowel, and saw small, thin Aunt Lucy holding a large bouquet of red roses. Alice walked up to Aunt Lucy and took the roses from her. Who would send her roses? She only knew of one-

'David' The small white envelope read. Alice felt her cheeks grow pink as she set the flowers down and opened the letter. It was a simple piece of paper with a rose drawn on the corner. David's handwriting was an elegant cursive. She figured a perfect person had perfect penmanship.

'Dear, Alice' The note started, 'Meet me at the boardwalk at 8:00. I wanna show you something... Love, David.'

"Who's David?" Aunt Lucy asked curiously, "Is he that boy who gave you a ride home last night?"

"Yeah," Alice smiled widely, "He';s really amazing Aunt Luce. He might look like a shady guy, but he's really incredible,"

"Well, it's nice to see you're making friends..." Aunt Lucy said.

Alice had a feeling David wanted to be more than a friend....


End file.
